


Tiny Dancer

by lovivebe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovivebe/pseuds/lovivebe
Summary: It wasn't until they brought it home and opened it when they saw what was inside. At first, it just looked like a regular ballerina. Figure still, sparkly outfit, spinning to an old tune. But Alec noticed that it was incredibly detailed. He figured it was just really well made.Until it spoke.





	1. Count The Headlights On The Highway

Alec Lightwood, age 22, fashion design major. Jace Wayland, age 21, architecture major. Sebastian Morgenstern, age 22, a business major. They had all met each other freshman year when they had been assigned roommates in the campus’ dorms. After that year, all three had decided to continue living together, mostly because they were the only ones who could put up with each other.

“Aleeeccc! Help meee!”

Alec sighed and walked over the part of the apartment he heard the little voice coming from. Sebastian’s room, he figured. He opened the door and looked around, spotting the little figure jumping up and down in the glass tank opposite the door. “Sebastian put me in here! Help!”

Simon Lewis was a whole other story. Only five inches tall, Simon was a miniature human being. Alec remembered vividly the day he had met Simon.

It was a humid August morning last year, and Jace had dragged Sebastian and Alec out downtown in order to get Sebastian's sister, Clary, something for her birthday. They had walked into a jewelry shop, and it wasn't long before Sebastian had picked up a decorated box. “It’s a dancing ballerina.” He said “Perfect.”

It wasn't until they brought it home and opened it when they saw what was inside. At first, it just looked like a regular ballerina. Figure still, sparkly outfit, spinning to an old tune. But Alec noticed that it was incredibly detailed. He figured it was just really well made.

Until it spoke.

“Finally! Someone bought me!”

All three of them jumped in surprise. “You...you guys heard that too right?” Jace asked cautiously. The little figure stepped down from the pedestal in the small music box. Their dancer’s outfit glittered in the light as if it was made of the tiniest sequins. “Let’s get this over with. You’re not delusional, I am real. I am not a pixie, sprite, or fairy. I was cursed by a witch to this tiny form you see before you. My name is Simon. Please take care of me!”

The three boys were dumbfounded. That had both answered all their questions and brought up many more. After a few moments of being stared at, Simon spoke. “You wouldn't happen to have a tiny sized bathroom here, would you?” Simon crossed his legs. “I always have to pee whenever the box is opened.” he said with a whine.

Jace looked at Alec and Sebastian. “Uhhhh…no?” he responded. Sebastian held a finger in the air and left the room with no indication as to what he might be doing. Alec was just staring at the little ballerina that had come out of the box.

Sebastian returned to the room with a small potted plant, Alec recognized it from the ones Sebastian kept at his windowsill. Sebastian placed the plant down on the table next to the music box. “There.” Simon looked at the plant and then at the boys. “...TURN AROUND!” The three boys quickly followed the command, not expecting such a voice to come from such a little being.

.  
.  
.  
.

“Okay! You can look again.” They turned around as Simon smoothed out his dress. “So…you’re cursed to look like this?” Alec asked. Simon nodded his head. “I pissed off a witch...five years ago. Wow, it’s been five years now.” He looked sad as he finished his sentence, the realization dawning on him. “Can you dance like a ballerina?” Sebastian asked. Jace smacked him on the shoulder. “Actually, Yes!” Simon got into first position, his legs straight together as he stood on his toes. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, making it look like he was bouncing but with grace, “This is sous-sous. And then we can go to passe.”

Simon balanced on one foot while the other was folded near his mid-thigh but not touching. He placed his foot back down on the ground, a bright and proud smile on his face. Jace, having no better reaction come to mind, clapped. Sebastian, with a creepy smile on his face, poked Simon’s tiny chest. “Dance again.” Alec slapped Sebastian’s hand. “He’s not a monkey!”

Sebastian waved Alec off. But all further bickering was cut off by a big, at least by Simon’s size, stomach growl. Simon put a hand on the glittery corset covering his torso. He looked up at the three of them, pouting.

“You guys have any cake?”

Now it is a week after that incident. A week of a tiny person running around in their home and wreaking havoc. For being so tiny, their new house guest had a lot of big needs. When he demanded a bed, none of them knew what to do. Alec threw together a bed out of a wooden tissue box holder and a makeshift mattress he sewed together, which Simon was quick to dive into.

Back in the present, Alec set a hand out for Simon to jump on. And when he did, lifted Simon out of the snake enclosure. “That meanie Seb put me in there with his creepy snake!” he said with a huff, his tutu bouncing up and down. Alec sighed and walked out of Sebastian’s room, making sure to close the door behind him. “Calm down, I have a surprise for you.”

Simon’s attitude instantly changed. “Oo! Oo! What is it?!” He said, practically vibrating with excitement. “Hold on, I’ll show it to you in a minute.” Alec said as he set Simon down on the living room table. He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a ‘Betsy Wetsy: I’m A Real Girl Now” outfit set. He tore off the horrendous packaging of the doll outfit and offered it to Simon. It was a simple pair of light high waisted jeans and a yellow crop top, but Simon squealed nonetheless.

He made quick work of getting out of his ballerina outfit, much to Alec’s surprise. Alec quickly turned around, waiting for Simon to get dressed again. “How does it look?” Simon asked. Alec looked back at Simon and the discarded ballerina outfit. Alec guessed that it was a hassle to have to wear the same gaudy outfit every day, and was glad Simon liked it.

“It looks nice…”


	2. Hot and Bothered

“Wahoo!”

Simon took a running start and dived into the ‘bath' Jace had prepared for him. It wasn't actual bath, just their largest bowl filled with a mix of hot water and bath soaps. But Simon thoroughly enjoyed it all the same. He came up from the water and beamed at Jace, who finally turned around after looking away when Simon got undressed.

“Thank you! This feels great!” He said excitedly. Jace smiled awkwardly and placed a dry hand towel down for Simon when he got out. “No problem. Didn’t any of the previous people who bought you do stuff like this?” He asked. Simon pouted and crossed his arms over the bowl’s rim, resting his chin on it.

“They always returned me when they found out I was alive.” He said sadly. Jace frowned, thinking of how hard that must be. To get your hopes up every time someone opened the box, only to have it closed right in your face and then not opened again for a long while. Jace couldn't think of how Simon didn't just give up hope.

Jace looked down at Simon, who was dozing off in the tub. “Hey.” He called. Simon picked his head back up looked at Jace curiously. “I'm gonna head to the store. You want another triple fudge muffin?” Simon smiled widely and clapped his hands together. “Yes yes! Please!!!” He yelled excitedly. 

Jace chuckled and left the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind him. “How's he enjoying the bath?” Alec asked from his seat on the couch. “He likes it. Make sure to check on him and make sure he doesn't end up drowning himself.” Jace answered. They all noticed it, but Simon had a talent when it came to hurting himself. Once, he walked right off the edge of the coffee table, and the three boys scrambled to make sure he hadn't died. He was just fine, luckily.

Jace put on his shoes and exited the apartment, leaving Alec alone in silence. This silence did not last, however, when Simon began yelling from the bathroom. Alec sighed and sat up, walked over to the bathroom door, and opened it. Simon didn’t appear to be in any immediate danger, but he had a distressed look on his face.

“I can't reach the soap!”

Alec didn't respond, just stared at the little figure in a concoction of shock and annoyance. He picked up the soap bar from the shower and put it in the bowl on the floor with Simon, then he put it on the floor by itself. “Thank you Alec!” Simon said, perking up. Before Alec could chide Simon on his inability to do even the simplest things, the front door opened. 

Alec peeked out of the bathroom to see who had walked through. It was Sebastian home from work. “Welcome home.” Alec said nonchalantly. He stepped out of the bathroom crossed the room to sit back down on the couch. Sebastian did not respond, just looked around the apartment. Catching on to what he was looking for, Alec pointed one finger to the bathroom.

Sebastian walked to the door and opened it more. Simon, realizing it was Sebastian, practically squealed. “Hi!!! Welcome home!!!” He said with a wide smile on his face. Sebastian closed the door behind him and say on the floor. “I see they drew a bath for you.” Simon nodded happily and waded his arms through the bath water.

Alec joined them, but stood next to the door. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Simon smiled at him as he rested his chin on the edge of the bowl. Just then, they all heard the front door open again. Jace returned to the bathroom carrying a plastic bag, which made Simon squeal.

Jace chuckled and opened up the packaging to the chocolate muffin, which Simon always asked for whenever one of them left. He picked off the smallest not he could and handed it to Simon, who took it eagerly and dug in.Alec looked at all of them and came to a startling realization.

They were all whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on tumblr  
> tixerboy.tumblr.com


End file.
